


Fastlane

by sgtxliptonsx86



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtxliptonsx86/pseuds/sgtxliptonsx86
Summary: Sophie O'Conner thought running away from Barstow to LA was a smart idea and it was even a smarter idea for to get a fake id and start working at a strip club. Then her older brother Brian finds her and brings back under his wing and she meets his mark and the rest of his team and her stubbornness about love was tested.Possible multi pairing.
Relationships: Brian O'Conner/Mia Toretto, Dominic Toretto/Original Female Character, Letty Ortiz/Dominic Toretto, Letty Ortiz/Original Female Character(s), Luke Hobbs/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 29





	1. Introduction

Introduction  
And she was terminally pretty  
"Oh, come on Soph, there has to be something that you look forward too." Janice Conard said looking at the young blonde that was sitting across from her at the bar. The younger blonder smirked and picked up her vodka and soda and took off it before looking back at her, "There's not a damn thing that I am looking forward too." "Come on! Everyone has something they are looking forward too. You are young. You have your whole life to look forward too!"  
Taking another sip of her drink, Sophie O'Conner turned the bar stool around and stood up, there was nothing in this world that she was looking forward too. She was just shy of 18 years old and didn't think her life had much meaning. "What about finding your brother?" Janice asked, she had to dig deep and chip away at the many layers she had built up around herself to find out that she had an older brother that she hadn't seen in years.  
Not since he had joined the police academy.  
"I don't think I am ever going to find him. And besides Rome told me to give up on him." Sophie answered as she went up to the low sitting stage and wrapped her hand around the pole before she spun herself around. "Since when do you listen to everything he said?" "Since he is the one that paid for me to get out of Barstow. And he is the one that stopped my step dad from beating the hell out of me." She returned, "After Brian left, Roman is the only one that gave a damn." "He never reached back out to you?" Janice asked as she stood up and started to wipe off the bar top with a damp towel. Sophie sighed as she looked up at the tinted two-way window that overlooked the floor, their boss and his boss were up in the office and she didn't want them to hear what they were talking about.  
They had a strict leave it at the door policy. And they would take it on them if they heard them talking about anything.  
"I don't know to be honest, I left almost 3 months after he did. So, I don't know if he even went back home."  
"Why not look for him now?"  
Sophie shrugged her shoulders; she really didn't know why she didn't reach back out and get in contact with her older brother. Part of her wanted too but the other part of her wanted to keep her freedom and independence that she had since she left Barstow. Here she was Sophie O'Connor, the girl with no family and no past that would come back and haunt her. In Barstow she was Brian O'Conner's little sister and she ran with Roman Pearce and his friends. She was trouble. Nine times out of ten if Roman and his friends got in trouble, she was right there with them. She spent many nights in Juvie because of it. In many ways she was just acting out to get her mother to pay attention to her and to reach out to Brian and have him come home.  
That's all she wanted but she wasn't going to admit to that. Not even to Janice who was close enough to be an older sister.  
Janice's reply was cut off by a loud banging on the door. "We are close!" Sophie called as Janice heaved herself off of the stool to get to the door. "Come back in two hours!" Janice laughed, "You are trouble Sophs. Trouble." "I know." She grinned as she hopped off the stage and went back over to the bar to grab the bottle of Vodka that they were drinking off of.  
"Open the damn door!" A loud voice boomed from outside as they banged on the door again. "This is the LAPD!"  
The door that lead to the office upstairs flew open and the owners came down pelting down the stairs. "JANICE! Do not open that door!" Roger ordered as he grasped Sophie by the forearm and started pulling her back towards him. "Hey! Roger let go!"  
"Shut up!" He ordered as he reached behind him and pulled a gun out of his waistband. "Hey! Roger man calm down!" Janice said seeing the shiny gun in his hand. "Just shut up!" He ordered as there was a loud crack of breaking wood.  
Despite herself Sophie yelped and took a step backwards only to be pushed back forward by Roger. "Stay right here." He muttered digging the barrel of the gun into Sophie's lower back. "What the hell? What is going on?" Janice asked holding her hands up as one of the officers went over to her, "Soph? You okay?" "Fine." She returned through gritted teeth; she was absolutely terrified. The cop closest to Janice turned and looked at her once he had the all too familiar nickname. "Sophie?" He exclaimed yanking down the black mask that covered the bottom part of his face. "Brian!" She returned, "What? How and why?" "I could ask you the same thing!' He returned inching forward to go to her but froze seeing the gun pressed against her back, "Drop the gun now!"  
His Sargent turned hearing his raised voice. "O'Connor what's going on?" "That is my sister." He returned. Tanner raised his eyebrow; this was the first that he had heard of a sister. And to see her in the flesh just as quick was surprising. "Leave the girl alone." He ordered as he, Brian and several other officers raised their guns. The man shook his head, "She is my way out." He said, "I knew hiring her would come in handy one day." Roger said with a smirk, "I just didn't realize that she was the sister of a cop. That makes this even better." "What does that mean?" Sophie asked with a whimper. "Oh honey, I will explain."


	2. One

One:  
She held him up and he held her for ransom  
"Let the girl go now." Sargent Tanner said his eyes on Brian who couldn't tear his eyes away from his little sister. Roger shook his head and dug his gun deeper into Sophie's back.  
The younger O'Connor sibling whined and tried to jerk away from him.  
"Stop moving now." Roger hissed.  
"Soph?"  
"I am okay Bri." Sophie returned holding her hands up and offering him a shaky smile. She was anything but fine, she just didn't want him to worry more than he already was.   
He nodded his head once and looked at Roger who smirked, "Isn't it sweet that he still cares about his little sister after he hasn't seen her in so long. I mean after you turned your back on your family and became a cop that is."  
"How the hell do you know that?"  
"We have been listening to all of your conversations sweetcheeks. Even the ones you didn't think we would hear. But you knew that."   
"But why would you care what we talk about on our down time? I get that you want us to leave it at the door but why does it matter? We are trying to give each other some stability." Janice asked. "Because they are involved with the mafia." Sargent Tanner answered, "they think you would be selling trade secrets." "We don't know shit. And Sophie doesn't know anything! She just started like 6 months ago."  
Brian's eyebrows raised in surprise, he wonder exactly what happened from the time he left Barstow until now. And how his 17 year old sister ended up working at shady ass strip club.  
Roger shook his head and thumbed the trigger lightly enjoying the way Sophie yelped and flinched away from him. He yanked her back and reached his free hand up to smooth her hair back away from her face. For her part, she didn't cry out or let the terrified tears that welled up in her eyes out.  
"See, we knew this was going to be too good to be true. And especially when she came waltzing in here." Janice shot a panic looked to her friend then to Brian then back. "We knew that she was going to be the end of all this.' Roger said, what he was saying wasn't necessarily true, his partners thought nothing of Sophie and thought she was a good hard worker. It was him who had the conspiracy theory going on.   
Sophie was going to be the end of them all.  
And he wasn't going to go down without a fight.  
"Release the girl now." Tanner ordered again, he had enough of listening to this man's rambling, they had come to shut it down and it had turned into a full blown hostage situation.   
"Over my dead cold body." Roger returned as he squeezed the trigger, sending a bullet into Sophie's side. She cried out and collapsed onto the ground causing Janice to rush to her side. "Soph?" The blonde didn't answer instead she pressed her hand into the wound that was starting to bleed, shocked that she had actually gotten shot.  
There were several loud bangs followed by a dull thud of Roger's body hitting the ground. "Sophie! Answer me! Are you okay?" Janice asked, her stomach clenching violently at the sight of blood and Roger's dead body. She usually had such a weak stomach when it came to this kind of stuff but she wanted to help take care of her friend. The only one that really seemed to make an effort to do anything with her or anyone. All the girls wanted was a family and she was just looking for it in all the wrong places.  
"I am okay. Am okay." Sophie muttered as Brian dropped down next to them and pushed Sophie's bloody hand off of her wound and covered it with his black gloved hand. "We have an ambulance coming." One of Brian's fellow cops said standing behind him. Brian nodded his head, "Stay with me Sophie. You hear me, stay with me."


	3. Two

Two: 

In the heart of the cold, cold city

“Officer O’Connor?” The doctor asked coming out of the back room removing mask and holding it in his hand, they had rushed Sophie into surgery as soon as they got her to the emergency room and he had been pacing around the waiting room making the other patrons in the waiting room nervous since.

Nothing any of the nurses or the support staff said could calm him down, he was worried about his little sister. Worried about how him leaving her changed her and how her being in LA by herself and working to support herself changed her. 

“Yes?” He asked turning on his heel quickly and looking at him. “Your sister is going to be just fine. We removed the bullet and stitched her up. She is going to have to take it easy the next few days so she doesn’t pull her stitches or anything like that.” 

Brian nodded his head, “I will make sure of it. Thank you.” He was already planning on taking her back to his apartment with him and taking care of her until she was better. 

He owed her that. 

“I will have a nurse come out and take you back to her room.” The doctor said before turning on his heel and walking away.   
**  
“I want to know what happened to Sophie.” Janice said once Sargent Tanner opened the door and stepped into the small office they put her in. 

“She is fine, she is out of surgery.” He answered as he pulled the chair out that was across from Janice. 

The older girl released a deep breath and relaxed against the seat, “Is Roger really dead?” 

Tanner nodded his head, “We need to know if you know anything about what was going on behind the curtains. I know you said you knew nothing about it. But there’s videos of you in the office with Roger.’ 

Janice paled and chewed on her bottom lip. She really didn’t want to go into what her real relationship was with Roger. And badly it ended up. “Would it help lock them all away for a long time?”   
**  
“Hey Sophs.” Brian said as his little sister was wheeled into the small room after a short time in the recovery area. 

“Brian? You are really here?” She asked, turning her head to look at him, her blue eyes were still glassy from the anesthesia. 

“Yes I am.” He said as the nurse put the brakes on the bed and hooked her up the heart monitor and blood pressure cuff. “Why didn’t you try to find me?” 

Sophie scrubbed her hands over her eyes and sighed, “I didn’t know you were here. Janice was telling me that I should reach out to you. And that's one reason why I came down to LA. Rome told me I was stupid for coming down here that you weren’t going to help me.” 

Brian rolled his eyes and scooted his chair forward so he could rest his arms on the bar of the bed. “Rome still isn’t happy that he got busted.” 

“He blamed you for it. Said you should’ve told him.” 

“Would you have?” 

Sophie shook her head, “I love the man to death, he is like another big brother but he needed to get his ego knocked down a little bit.” 

A small laugh escaped her brother’s mouth before he grew serious. “What happened Soph? Why did you leave?” 

“Mom kicked me out after she got remarried. She didn’t want her fuck up of a daughter messing everything up for her.” She answered, “I stayed with Roman’s parents for a few days after I left home. And I went to see Rome. He told me where he stashed some money and I used to get down here.” 

Her older brother was silent waiting for her to go on, he knew that he shouldn’t have left but after Rome got arrested he got a chance to work with LAPD. He couldn’t pass it up and he wanted to get away from the shame he felt for not telling his best friend that a bust was happening. 

“Janice saw me walking down the street to the shelter and stopped me and took me in. And got me the job at the club. I have been staying with her and working steadily for the last 6 months. Shady place but good money.” 

“I should have stayed.’ 

“But you didn’t. And that’s okay. You need to live your life. I was mad about it at first but then I understood that you needed to do this.”   
He nodded his head and squeezed her hand, “But now you aren’t going to be out of my sight for a long time.”   
**  
“Brian.” Tanner said knocking on the hospital room a while later. He tore his eyes away from the small screen that was playing an old movie that Sophie had fallen asleep watching. “We got them all.” “Good.” He muttered scrubbing his hand over his face and looking at him. 

He glanced at Sophie then back at him. “We have another case for you. We want you to go undercover.”


	4. 3

Three : 

He had a nasty reputation as a cruel dude

“What is the gig?” Brian asked looking back at Sophie who had shifted in her sleep. Tanner handed him over a file, “For the last few months, there have been semi trucks being high-jacked. And we think this is the crew that is doing it.” 

The young cop nodded his head and looked at the papers that were in the file. 

“And you want me to take them down?”

Tanner nodded his head and looked at Sophie then back at his officer, “Maybe have her help you with this. She knows one of them.” The older O’Connor sibling looked at his sister and sighed, “I had no idea what had happened to her. First the strip club and now this.” “Well you have an eye on her now and you can help lead her down the right path.’ 

Brian highly doubted that he could lead her down the right path, especially if she had been hanging out with Roman and his friends before she left Barstow. She had always jokingly referred to Roman as her other older brother the one that would let her do anything and everything. He didn’t try to shield her like Brian had, he let her do things that she usually ended up in trouble for. 

“We will talk more about this later. Just worry about her.” Tanner said before patting him on the shoulder and walking away.   
**  
“Ow.” Sophie whined a while later stirring in the bed, her hand going to where her incision was at. “What the hell happened?” Brian’s low chuckle caused her to look over at him. “I was shot right?” “Yeah you were.” 

She shook her head and rubbed her face with her free hand before her eyes landed on the file. “What’s that?’ 

“Oh, I am going undercover.” He returned flipping it open and showing her the pictures. “Hey that’s Vince.” She said pointing at the dark headed man, “he and a couple of his friends used to come into the club sometimes.” 

Her older brother was silent as he flipped to the next picture of her and Vince together outside of the club.

“I um.” she was stammering over her words. The last thing that she wanted to do was to fess up about her true relationship with Vince. Her relationship with him started out innocent enough and then it started growing into something more, hell most nights she needed up in the cramped, dirty room with him. She knew that she was just a bed warmer until Mia came to her senses and decided to to get with Vince. 

“I know that I can’t stop you from doing stupid stuff like this Soph, but I am going to need your help with this.” Color flooded her face and her heart rate kicked up, “You want me to help you take down Vince and his friends? I don’t know.” “Please. Besides, it will be fun. You and me working together.” “I still can’t lie to save my life.” she said a small timid smile pulling at her lips. “I know, but you can act right?” He was having memories of her crying her eyes out to get herself out of trouble with the Barstow police department when she got pulled over for driving underage and without a license on several different occasions. “Yeah I can.”

“Then here's what I want you to do.”   
**  
Vince’s prepay phone beeped several times on the toolbox and he groaned pulling himself away from the engine he was working on. “Its from that Sophie girl.” Jesse said having seen the name flashing on the screen. He growled lowly at him before stomping over to the toolbox and looking at the phone.   
“Shit.”  
“What’s wrong?” Mia asked having come out of the office several files in her arms, concern on her pretty face. “Sophie is in the hospital.” “Go.” She said shaking her head, she knew that Vince liked having the young blonde around, hell she did too, she wasn’t the stereotypical race rat, she respected Letty’s relationship with Dom and respected Mia. And in a way it made Mia want to have her around more.   
Vince nodded his head before he went over to his car and yanked open the door, his phone pressed to his ear. 

“I am on my way Soph.”


	5. 4

Four

They said he was ruthless said he was crude

“Was that him?” Brian asked looking at his sister once she got off of the phone. “Yeah it was.” She said, “he is on his way here now.” The older O’Connor sibling smirked, he would have figured that Vince would be there as soon as he could, his sister had always a way of drawing people in. 

One way or another and it showed. Like in the way she sweet talked Roman into doing things that he normally would never do. 

Like going to her junior prom when her date ditched her. Roman bitched the entire way to the ballroom for the dance and then his mood changed and he twirled her all around the dance floor. 

And that reason was why he thought that she would be able to help him with this case. It was very unconventional having a family member help out but what the police department didn’t know would never hurt them.

“I don’t know about this Bri.” She said as the nurse came in to check on her and give her another dose of pain medication. “You will be fine Soph. Trust me.” He grinned before he stood up and squeezed her shoulder. 

“Famous last words.” She muttered slumping back against the pile of pillows that she had behind her.   
***  
“I need to know what room Sophie O'Connor is in.” Vince barked once he got into the hospital lobby. He had to run every single red light that he had come to and was getting more and more aggravated as the seconds passed and now the nurse was taking her sweet time looking her up in the computer. 

“I need to know your relationship to the patient.” The nurse said in a bored tone as she popped a bubble with her gum. She had seen the good looking older brother come down 10 minutes prior talking on his phone rapidly and she was pretty sure that this dark haired man was related to her.

“I am her boyfriend.” He spat out the words surprised him, he never once referred to himself as anyone’s boyfriend.

Lover yes. 

Maybe Sophie was changing him more than he had thought, hell since he had met her, he hadn’t thought much about Mia, in fact she only came to his attention when she was in front of him. And he found that odd, he had always wanted Mia. Thought they would end up together and he would be apart of the Torretto Family for real. But things changed and he didn’t know if it was a good or bad change. 

“She is in room 1101.” Vince nodded his head curtly and started towards the elevator bank. “You’re welcome.” She called towards his back. “Jerk.”  
**  
“Why did I agree to do this?” Sophie muttered to herself as she pressed the buttons on the side of her bed to raise it up into a sitting position. “I am not a cop, or a good actress. I am just Sophie.” she had been beating herself up since her older brother had left to go meet back up with Tanner. This had all the makings of blowing up in her face.

Just like everything else she did had. Her senior year in high school blew up in her face, her dreams of possibly going to college blew up in her face. Her first ever serious relationship blew up too ending with heartbreak when the boy she had been dating was killed. 

This was the one thing that couldn’t blow up in her face. There was too much on the line with it. Brian’s career, her relationship with Vince and the budding friendships she had with Mia and Letty. She had never had good solid friendships with girls before. Mostly because she would get into fights with them. Over stupid petty shit. But that was her. 

That was Sophie O’Connor. Always fucking everything up. 

Her thoughts were shaken when a curt knock on the door. “Come in.” She called before using her free hand to rub her tired eyes. The pain meds were starting to kick in and she was going to lose the battle of sleep soon.

Vince stuck his head in the room before giving her a smirk. “Hey Soph. You good?” “They have me on pretty good pain meds. So yeah I am good.” She said offering him a tired smile. He stepped fully into the room and shut the door behind him, “What happened?” “It’s a long story V.” She returned. 

“We got time, I don’t think they are going to let you out of here anytime soon.” He said eyeing the wires and tubes that she was hooked up too. She lifted her shoulder and dropped it down again. “The club got raided.”   
**  
“How’s your sister doing?” Tanner asked once Brian was sitting in front of his desk again. “She is okay, her boyfriend is with her now. Told me to come back to work.” Brian lied as he sat back in the chair and stretched his legs out, “I was making her nervous too. She doesn’t like hovering.” 

Another easy lie. She didn’t mind him hovering, and being there with her. For a long time they were all each other had. 

“She going to be okay with you going undercover?” Brian nodded his head, “She’s going to stay at my apartment when she gets released and then with friends after that. So she isn’t alone.”   
What Tanner didn’t need to know was the friends were.

The less he knew the better. 

“Good.” Tanner nodded, “Did you ask her about the pictures with Toretto?” “No, she was pretty out of it. I will ask her later.” 

Another lie. 

This was getting to be too easy.


	6. 5

Five

They had one thing in common: they were good in bed

The door to Sophie’s room opened a while later and the rest of the team stepped into the room and smiled seeing the blonde awake and talking to Vince, her hand that didn’t have the heart monitor on it was waving around as she talked. “Hey Soph.” Mia greeted going over to the bed and took ahold of her hand. 

“Hey guys.” She returned with a sleepy smile. 

“You good girl?” Letty asked following Mia. 

“With as much pain medication they have me on. Yes. I can’t even feel the pain from the wound right now.” 

“What happened?” Jesse asked as he closed the door. 

Vince shook his head, he didn’t need to hear the story again and he really didn’t want to hear Sophie repeating it. It made him so much more angry. “The police raided the club.” He said shortly, “that asshole Roger held her at gunpoint.” 

All eyes were on Sophie now, and the blonde lifted her shoulder up and dropped it down, she still wasn’t quite sure how she ended up being held at gunpoint. “I guess they were running stuff out of the back. And I guess he thought holding girls hostage was a good idea.”

“You should have come and worked with us Soph.” Mia muttered, after she found out where the girl was working she tried to pressure Dom into letting her work with them at either the garage or that the store but both he and Sophie refused to do so. 

Sophie liked being independent and she got that. If she could be independent she would be.

But she relied too much on her brother to be independent and she worried if she never had to be without Dom. 

“I know but I liked the club.” She muttered relaxing against the pillows, sleep threatening to over take her. “Sleep.” Vince ordered, “We will be here when you wake up.” It would take a hoard of wild animals to get him to leave at that point and time. Her eyes went to Dom who nodded his head once and folded his arms across his chest.  
**  
Brian twisted a lid off of his beer and tossed it on the table as he paced around the small cramped kitchen, this case was huge for not only him but his department. This could get him an in with the FBI, the place he really wanted to be at. He hated that he had to pay his dues first and work his way up.

But there was something deep inside of him that was worrying that he was putting his sister into danger by having her help him out, she was close to the mark, and she could be a way in and way to help him learn for sure if it was Torretto that was doing this. He just hoped that she wouldn’t get caught in the crosshairs.   
**  
3 days later  
***  
“I am fine Vince.” Sophie muttered as he grasped her elbow to help her up the cement steps into the Torretto house. Raising his eyebrow Vince released her elbow and she swayed back and forth slightly before grasping onto his forearm.

“Maybe not.” Leon and Jesse who had gone up the steps first laughed lowly. 

“You get shot in the side and tell me how you feel jerk off.” Sophie muttered as Vince helped her up the rest of the stairs. Mia had insisted on Sophie coming to stay with them after she got released from the hospital, so she could keep an eye on her. Leon laughed again and opened the front door for them. “You are going to be sharing Mia’s room with her.” Vince grumbled, he had lost the fight when Sophie agreed to come home with them and offered up his room for her to stay in. Mia said that she needed a clean space to recover in and Vince’s room wasn’t it. 

Sophie nodded her head in agreement before covering up a yawn. “Let’s get you into bed. Mia is bringing you home your meds after her class is over with.”

“Where’s my phone?” She asked once she was settled on the bed in Mia's room. “I told Janice I would check in once I got settled. 

It was an easy lie. She did have to tell Janice she was released and that she was at Dom’s but she also had to tell her brother she was in. “It’s right here.” Jesse said holding up the silver device before tossing it to her. 

“Thank you.” She muttered as she put her arm under her head and flipped the phone open. “I will be fine, I am just going to sleep. I don’t need babysitters and you all don’t want to play baby sitter. Go. I will holler if I need help.”   
The three boys protested for a second before agreeing and leaving her alone. 

Glancing up one more time to make sure she was alone she sent her brother a simple message. 

I am in.


End file.
